


Hot Dance

by LunaCross_Freewood_Ryack12



Series: Rooster Teeth with other Youtubers [1]
Category: Game Grumps, Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, polymorous relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-08
Updated: 2015-01-08
Packaged: 2018-03-06 11:35:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3132941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaCross_Freewood_Ryack12/pseuds/LunaCross_Freewood_Ryack12
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arin and Michael remember the day that Lindsey and Suzy convinced Michael and Arin to be in a four person relationship and after 3 years of it going fantastic they finally came up with a way to make it up to the girls for setting them all up together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hot Dance

When Michael and Arin told Lindssy and Suzy to go into the living room and not peek into their room made them wonder what they were doing. When they handed the girls a bunch of $1 dollar bills made them really curious what they were doing. Suzy had to hold Lindssy back from running into the room when she heard Michael and Arin fighting over something they couldn't hear muffled behind the door. They had been waiting in the living room for about 10 minutes at this point. They saw Arin's hand come out and throw the universal remote they had with a sticky note that had the words _"Press play."_ on it which Lindsay pressed without hesitation.

An upbeat song came on from the stereo system. It was a song you would hear in a club where everyone was grinding against each other. They saw Arin and Michael come from the room and they instantly knew what the dollar bills were for. Michael had on one of Suzy's crop tops but, it didn't even completely cover his pecs. They could see the abs that Michael had worked so hard to get. He had used the baby oil Lindsay and Suzy mostly used for massages they gave the boys and he was lathered in it. He wore a pair of Lindsey's shorts and her flip flops. 

Arin wore Suzy's bikini top that was tight on Arin around his chest with another pair of Lindsay's shorts that seem to fit him perfectly with a feathery boa he used around the Grumps. He also wore flip flops but they were tight around his toes. He was lathered in the baby oil too but, it only made his slight gut shine in the dim lights.They stood in front of the couch with Michael in front of Arin and his hands on Michael's hips. Suzy and Lindsay hated to admit it but, they were drooling silently and slightly mad from seeing the two in THIER clothes but, they pulled it off greatly. Michael turned and pressed against Arin and they started the show they had made for the girls.

Michael reached behind Arin and grabbed his ass while Arin gripped his neck and brought him forward to start a hot and heavy kiss. Lindsay threw one dollar at them while Suzy sat, entranced by what her two boyfriends were doing. Suzy could feel her face heat up and a visible blush appear on her face seeing Michael break the kiss and turn back around and grind against Arin's junk while Lindsay started throwing more bills at them. Arin kissed Michael's neck, sucking there, making bruises appear there. Michael bent down and kissed each girl on the cheek before reaching behind him and pulling Arin into another kiss. Suzy felt lightheaded as blood pored from her nose, her eyes rolled into the back of her head and the dollar bills fall out of her hands as she fell on Lindsay's lap passed out. 

They stopped their performance and ran to Suzy's side.

This is not what they wanted out of this.

* * *

When Suzy woke up she could hear loud shouting that made her head hurt.

"YOU TWO KILLED SUZY!"

"WE WE WERE NOT TRYING TO KILL HER!" 

She felt a wet rag on her  forehead and she sat up in the large bed to see Lindsay shouting at Arin who was trying to get Lindsay to calm down. Michael stood off to the side pinching the bridge of his nose. He saw that Suzy was awake and went to sit next to her on the bed. He patted her on the back and they just silently watched Lindsay jump on Arin's back. 

Hopefully they would see that Suzy was awake.

.

.

.

"Why'd you faint anyway?"

Suzy blushed brightly. "Seeing you and Arin doing that was so hot it made me pass out. I'm sorry I ruined that show you guys put on for us."

"Whatever. Once you got the hang of your blood we might continue. Depending if Lindsay doesn't kill Arin first."

Suzy kissed Michael on the cheek watching Arin and Lindsay wrestle on the ground.


End file.
